Isla Esme
by lolapottercullen
Summary: Una de las escenas perdidas en el libro Amanecer de Stephenie Meyer. Luna de miel. primera parte de 4 pasajes deseados por todos nosotros.


**HOLAAAA soy nueva en esta comunidad y les queria poner esta maravillosa historia que aunqe no me pertenece, la traduje para los que no lean ni hablen el ingles :) porqe es muy muy padre y la amoo y es una de las mejores historias que he leido, definitivamente los pedazos perdidos dentro de la obra de amanecer.. espero que les gustee.. **

**Disclaimer: esta historia no me pertenece, ni los personajes ni nada.. cada uno de los personajes son creacion de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Lo seguí fácilmente, la bajada de la suave arena continuo suave, pareja hacía el océano. Mantuve mi cabeza en su pecho mientras caminábamos, extremadamente consiente de cada punto donde nuestros cuerpos se tocaban, cada lugar donde nuestros torsos desnudos se movían uno contra el otro. Me pregunte brevemente como es que mi ardiente cuerpo no lo quemaba. No existía ni un rastro de mis pasadas inseguridades; este hombre, mi esposo me veía con tanta intensidad que no había lugar para otra cosa que no fuera amor mientras yo le devolvía la mirada.

Él se movió lentamente en el agua, más por mi beneficio que el de él, estoy segura. El agua tibia empezaba a golpear suavemente contra nosotros cuando él finalmente se detuvo. No estábamos tan adentro, la orilla aun visible incluso para mis débiles ojos humanos, pero el agua estaba ahora unos centímetros abajo de mi clavícula, apenas cubriendo mis pechos, pálidos a la luz de la luna. Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos hasta que estaba inclinándose hacía mi, presionando sus labios castamente contra los míos. El beso fue suave y lento por unos momentos, pero rápidamente creció en intensidad. Podía sentirá la necesidad de Edward ardiendo justo junto a la mía, sus ojos de oro fundido oscureciéndose ligeramente cuando se separo brevemente de mi.

"Te amo, Bella," suspiro, su voz áspera, tan áspera como fuera posible para mi ángel. Sus labios estaban en los míos antes de que pudiera contestar, besándome fervientemente y atrayéndome más hacía el. Las manos que previamente habían estado abrazadas alrededor de mi cintura ahora viajaban por las curvas de mi cuerpo, deslizándose suavemente con el agua. Su mano derecha encontró su lugar en la parte baja de mi espalda, doblándome hacía él. Su derecha se enredo en mi cabello, anclando mi cara con la suya en un abrazo irrompible. Ligeramente dirigí mis manos a su pecho, una fija ahí mientras la otra se abrazo alrededor de su cuello.

Mi corazón estaba acelerado, palpitando frenéticamente cuando se alejo de mis labios para repartir besos por mi mandíbula, bajando por mi garganta, a través de mi clavícula. Un agudo jadeo llego a mis oídos, y muy tarde me di cuenta que era mi propia respiración, saliendo en forma de jadeos irregulares. Una pequeña parte de mi mente se pregunto por que mi reacción esta vez era tan elevada, pero luego salto a mi mente; el me había besado algunas veces así, pero nunca con su cuerpo desnudo presionado contra el mío. Esta sensación en particular era completamente nueva.

Mi dispersa mente se sumergió furtivamente para encontrar las palabras que quería decir antes de su segundo beso, y tomo unos momentos el ponerlas todas juntas. "Yo también te amo, Edward," susurré, repartiendo besos por sus mejillas y mandibula, y frente, cada vez que podía. Escuche su respiración atraparse mientras sus besos seguían el camino hacía abajo, sobre la curva de mi pecho izquierdo. Su innecesaria respiración era cada vez más áspera.

"Mmmm… tu corazón esta zumbando," murmuro contra mi piel, sus labios curvándose hacía arriba mientras colocaba un delicado beso en la parte izquierda de mi pecho. Creí sentirlo tragar, pero el cubrió la acción rápidamente al dejar sus labios pasear por la parte superior de mis pechos, deteniéndose para dilatarse en ellos de vez en cuando. Estaba sufriendo por que el dirigiera su boca más hacía abajo, bajo el agua. En vez de eso, el siguió un camino de suaves besos por mi garganta, a lo largo de la mandíbula, para finalmente parar en mis labios. Estaba frustrada por la renovada castidad en el beso, dejando salir el aire – ¿Cuándo empecé a sostener la respiración? – en un suspiro.

Escuche su suave risa, un hermoso sonido que se mezclo perfectamente en la oscuridad. La mano que me sostenía firmemente hacía el se movió de mi espalda baja, volviendo a mi cintura, y luego más hacía abajo a mi cadera. Mi respiración se atrapó por la cercanía de sus manos a mi puro centro, que se sentía arder junto con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. "¿Por que te detienes?" mi voz estaba aun sin aliento por sus besos, desesperada por que continuara.

"Te traje aquí para nadar, ¿no?" Ahora que a voz de Edward era más fuerte, me di cuenta que no estaba tan tranquilo como siempre. Su tono revelaba un toque de nerviosismo, aunque note que trataba de ocultarlo. "Al menos que quieras saltar esta parte… solo pensé que el agua podría ayudar, uh," – el hizo un gesto hacía su cuerpo con su mano – "calentarme un poco," cuando terminó, me brindo una tímida sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sabiendo que mi rostro revelaría mi renuencia en menos de un latido, desvié mi mirada de la suya. Me concentre en mis manos mejor, que estaban dibujando pequeños patrones a través de su perfectamente escultural pecho, blanco bajo la luna. Deje salir otro suspiro, pequeño y resignado, y asentí sin palabras.

Edward rio de nuevo, y sentí la mano que había estado descansando en mi cadera viajar lentamente hacía mi cintura, para luego separarse. Casi dejo salir un gemido de disgusto por la falta de contacto hasta que sentí la misma mano abrazar mi mejilla, aun fría pero no tan fría como siempre. "Oh," fue todo lo que pude decir, finalmente viendo a sus ojos otra vez. El estaba estudiando mi rostro, sus ojos repentinamente plateados por la luz de la luna. Podía ver rastros de ansiedad en ellos, pero mi pequeña sonrisa debió haberle dado la tranquilidad que necesitaba. "Si quieres nadar, entonces podemos nadar," susurré, no confiando en mi voz en un tono más alto. Mi cerebro, volviéndose más claro mientras el tiempo pasaba, estaba tratando de entender como podría esto siquiera funcionar. Dudaba que me pudiera mantener lo suficientemente concentrada en los movimientos para nadar, y Edward haciéndola de salva vidas no había parte del plan original para la luna de miel.

Fui recompensada con una deslumbrante media sonrisa, y un rápido beso. La emoción brillo en ojos, y en un suave movimiento demasiado rápido para mis sentidos humanos fui lanzada a su espalda y casi completamente sumergida en el agua. "Solo sera por un momento, amor. Créeme, yo estoy… tan ansioso como tu lo estas, pero quiero que esto sea lo más cómodo como sea posible." Mi única respuesta fue un suave beso en su cuello de mármol, que provoco un suspiro de su parte.

Y entonces estábamos volando. Bueno… surfeando se le parece más. El elegante cuerpo de Edward se movía con facilidad en el agua, deslizándose sin sonido por las olas, más y más adentro en el océano. Mantuvo su cuerpo bajo inclinado mientras pateaba, sus brazos preocupados en mantenerme en mi lugar. Mi propio cuerpo flotaba sobre la superficie hasta la cintura, el resto de mí bajo el agua. Deseaba estar en completo contacto, pero él me mantenía abrazada seguramente donde estaba, el pecho presionado contra su espalda, el cuerpo bajo separado. El mostraba la misma emoción al nadar que al correr; que no pude si no reflejar su alegría mientras recorrimos tres veces la isla.

La noche estaba perfectamente silenciosa mientras nadábamos, y me di cuenta que llegamos al punto inicial solo cuando bajo la velocidad y eventualmente se detuvo. El silencio se vio interrumpido por su ligero tarareo mientras deshacía mis brazos, y me traía hacía el frente para enfrentarlo, atrayéndome a su pecho. Lo escuche exhalar lentamente, y beso mi coronilla. "Gracias, Bella, lo necesitaba…" Estaba confundida por sus palabras, pero no presione. En vez de eso trace suaves besos en su garganta, siguiendo mi camino hacía su pecho. Su respiración se atrapo, y antes de que me diera cuenta que estaba pasando nos estábamos deslizando hacia la orilla, hacia la casa y la gigantesca cama blanca…

Me tomo en sus brazos tan pronto nuestros pies tocaron a arena, y me cargo sin decir nada el resto del transcurso, por el camino hacía la casa. Me sonroje furiosamente mientras mi pálido cuerpo, desvestido, fue plenamente visible, pero sus ojos se quedaron en los míos, adoración vertiéndose a través de ellos. Mientras nos dirigíamos a través de la espesa jungla espere a que mi miedo escénico regresara, esperaba desesperadamente por el momento en el que sentiría la necesidad de voltearme avergonzada. Mientras cruzamos la puerta de la casa y llegamos a la habitación blanca, me di cuenta que mis miedos no haría otra aparición esta noche. ¿Como podrían, cuando el hombre – vampiro – que me sostenía obviamente me amaba tan irracional, completa e irrevocablemente como yo lo amaba a el?

La gigantesca cama blanca nos esperaba, envuelta con un dosel de suave mosquitero. Él cuidadosamente libero mis piernas y me posiciono en el suelo, un brazo deslizándose desde mis hombros, firmemente hasta mi cintura. Con un suave movimiento, movió la tela mosquitero a un lado, de alguna forma nos coloco a ambos en la cama, y aseguro la tela de nuevo. Parpadea por la gracia de sus movimientos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo me di cuenta que de repente el estaba en silencio, ya no estaba tarareando. Deje de ver la tela para verlo a él, temiendo que algo estuviera mal.

Edward no estaba ya concentrado en mis ojos. Su mirada había bajado al resto de mi, y el estaba congelado, una perfecta estatua de mármol de Adonis posicionada sobre mi. Estaba sobre mi espalda ahora, elevada por dos grandes almohadas, mi cabello oscuro avivado bajo mi cabeza. Podía sentir mi pulso en mis venas, el gran torrente de sangre hacía mis mejillas. Espere mientras los segundos pasaban, observándolo cuidadosamente. El se mantuvo congelado sobre mi, sólo sus ojos viajando dolorosamente lento sobre el largo de mi cuerpo. Tome el momento para observar la perfecta creatura que tenía sobre mí también, una ola de familiar desesperación me toco cuando me sumergí en su completa perfección.

Estaban sus perfectamente esculpidos músculos a lo largo de su pecho, por sus brazos que suspendían su cuerpo sobre el mío. Perfecta definición bajo su pálida piel, aun completamente blanco bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas. Sus ojos dorados estaban distraídos, y tome ventaja para ver el rostro que quería memorizar por toda la eternidad. Perfecta nariz, labios llenos, la línea de la mandíbula definida así como sus pómulos. Muy perfecto, mucho más que perfecto. Y esta criatura divina era mía, y sólo mía, el solo pensamiento mando mariposas a mi estómago. Lo morado bajo sus ojos era meramente visible esta noche, el único color en su rostros además de sus ojos topacio. Alce el brazo para tocar debajo de uno de ellos, mi voz finalmente rompiendo el silencio."¿Edward?"

Mi voz pareció romper su trance, y se de repente se derritió, arrastrando sus ojos, cálidos e intensos, hacía mi rostro. "Eres la criatura más hermosa y exquisita en la que he posado mis ojos, Sra. Cullen," respiro, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios. No tuve la oportunidad de responder antes de que sus labios estuvieran sobre los míos en un beso profundo. Estaba segura que todo mi cuerpo ardería en llamas cuando sentí sus manos acariciar mi cintura, y luego moviéndose por mi estomago, a lo largo de mis brazos, siguiendo un circuito sin tocar nunca las áreas que quemaban más.

Fui yo la que tuvo que romper el beso, jadeando desesperada por aire, aunque no lo necesitaba tanto como necesitaba a Edward. Aunque disfrutaba la sensación de sus frías manos, quería más – lo quería todo de él. Sus suaves labios nunca me dejaron, en vez se movieron a mi mejilla, luego se arrastraron por mi garganta y por mi clavícula. Sus manos, tentativas al principio, se volvieron audaces en sus ministraciones. Mi respiración se atrapó agudamente cuando finalmente alcanzo mis pechos, trazando el contorno antes de tomar uno gentilmente. Los masajeo con cuidado, claramente con la intención de hacerme combustionar aquí y en ese momento. Y realmente, podía sentir el fuego por todo mi cuerpo concentrándose en mi puro centro, el único lugar que aparentemente atendería al final.

El suave masaje por todo mi cuerpo no termino hasta que escuche algo parecido a un quejido, que me di cuenta salió de mis labios. Estaba tratando demasiado en ser buena, en hacer esto fácil para él, pero no creía poder soportar la gentileza mucho más. Su rostro inmediatamente salió de donde había estado enterrado entre mi cuello y mi hombro, y note que su voz áspera cuando hablo. "¿Te lastimé?" pregunto frenéticamente, levantando sus gloriosas manos de mi y provocando otro quejido. Al segundo el ya se había retirado casi completamente de sobre de mi, preocupación en los pliegues de su frente de mármol.

"No, Edward, claro que no," empecé, mi voz tensa, en un rápido suspiro. "_Por favor_… más," probablemente soné como una quejosa humana, pero después de buscar momentáneamente en mi rostro el debió haber encontrado algo que lo convenció de lo contrario. El bajo sus labios hacía los míos con renovada fuerza, con la falta de control de antes. Con un pequeño gruñido finalmente bajó su cuerpo hacía el mío de nuevo, sosteniéndolo sobre mi como sólo el podía, para que pudiera sentirlo pero nada de su peso. El largo de nuestros cuerpos desnudos presionados juntos solo intensifico el fuego, el contraste de su piel fría, el desquiciante deseo que sentía por él. Estaba cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Traje mis brazos desde su pecho para abrazarme a su cuello, tratando desesperadamente de acercarme a él.

Alternaba entre manos, usando una para sostenerse, dejando que la otra viajara sobre cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que estuviera expuesta, sus cuidados haciéndose cada vez más toscos. Podía sentir el auto control evaporarse sobre mi, lo note en la forma desesperada en la que se separó de mis labios solo para continuar a lo largo de mi garganta, hacía mis pechos, que toco una y otra vez con besos a boca cerrada. El aire se sentía más pesado, el silencio roto una y otra vez por suaves gemidos y jadeos de parte de los dos mientras explorábamos el cuerpo del otro, bajos gruñidos de parte de el en ocasiones. Sus manos eran menos gentiles ahora, tomando cada parte de mi delicada piel, pero no me importaba – solo quería más. Sin embargo, la vacilante disciplina de Edward era más evidente, en el leve cambio de su cuerpo que posiciono una rodilla entre mis piernas. El subió su rodilla, tratando de ser gentil, pero golpeando contra mi piel sensible más de una vez. Otro minúsculo cambio lo trajo a mi entrada, y de repente estaba muy quieta.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, y podía ver la fuerza evidente en sus facciones. Sin palabras, desenredo una mano de su cabello, removió la otra de su pecho, y levanto ambas sobre mi cabeza rápidamente. Escuche un pequeño 'pop' sobre mi hombro, pero eso apenas importaba. Él las mantuvo ahí, cruzadas ligeramente, con una mano en mi antebrazo sosteniéndolas. Y por más que quería estarlo tocando, viajando en el, entendía por que. Habíamos acordado antes de la boda que si íbamos a tratar, requeriría control por sobre todas las cosas, especialmente para Edward. Su otra mano se movió hacía mi cintura, y a ese ligero contacto, no pude evitar retorcerme. Demasiado cerca, pero no lo suficiente.

Él parecía entender, inclinándose para besarme fervientemente antes de empezar a entrar en mi, frio pero no helado. Y lento, muy muy lento. Mi cuerpo completo estaba palpitando, rogándole por que lo hiciera ya. Trate de mantenerme inmóvil, pero mi cuerpo me traicionó antes de que estuviera medio adentro, mis caderas se levantaron para encontrarse con el. Jadié por la ola de presión, pero esto causo que se congelara, preocupación en los pliegues de su rostro de nuevo. ¿Cómo decirle que el dolor era la última cosa en mi mente? Antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar negué con mi cabeza en pequeños movimientos, tratando miserablemente de imitar su media sonrisa. "Te quiero, te _necesito"_ murmure. Creo que lo vi asentir, pero no pude estar segura por que la ola de placer cuando finalmente entro completamente fue cegadora.

Ignore la momentánea ola de verdadero dolor que sentí al romperse mi sello, cerrando los ojos y manteniendo mi rostro tan compuesto como fue posible. Dude que lo engañara, por que se mantuvo quieto dentro de mi, dándome tiempo para ajustarme. Tan rápido sentí el dolor inicial desapareciendo empecé gentilmente a levantar mis caderas, animándole. Cuando no lo sentí moverse, abrí mis ojos a regañadientes. Lo que vi me sorprendió. Edward tenía sus ojos cerrados sobre mi, un semblante de completa concentración en su rostro mezclado con algo que no podía comprender. ¿Culpa? Mientras veía su rostro suavizarse, aunque la concentración nunca se fue, empezó a moverse muy lentamente dentro de mí.

La sensación era increíble, completamente nueva, e inclusive más fuerte debido a eso. No podía mover mis manos, así que me conforme en cerrar y abrir mis dedos, concentrándome en el fuego, el cual – si es posible – estaba creciendo en intensidad, donde estábamos unidos. El continuo moviéndose adentro y afuera de mi, y con los ojos medio cerrados, sin embargo, podía ver como su concentración se diluía en cada embestida. Empecé a levantar mi cadera contra el, a tono con su ritmo, y me gane su seductivo gruñido característico. Empezó a moverse más rápido, alimentando la tensión que sentía estaba creciendo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me viera abrumada por el placer, gritando y arqueando mi espalda cuando la creciente tensión dentro de mí explotó. La ultima cosa de la que estuve consiente antes de caer fue el rostro de Edward, sus ojos dorados abriéndose cuando mis músculos se contrajeron alrededor de él, su concentración perdida antes de terminar dentro de mí.

Me estremecía mientras ola tras ola de placer pasaba sobre mi, completamente deshecha. El sentimiento de euforia me abrumo al darme cuenta que había encontrado el cielo, encontrado completa felicidad. El sentimiento de esto – de él – era divino, y me hizo sentir… _completa_. Antes de estar completamente recuperada sentí que algo cayó contra mí, la frescura informándome que Edward había colapsado pesadamente sobre mí, por primera vez dejándome sentir el peso de su cuerpo de mármol. No me importaba, y ahora que mis manos estaban libres las entrelace alrededor de su cintura, disfrutando de su fresco, duro sentir. Su cabeza estaba enterrada en las almohadas justo arriba de mi hombro izquierdo, y arrastre una mano hacía arriba por su espalda para pasar mi mano de forma tranquilizadora por su cabello húmedo color bronce. Una distante parte de mi mente se preguntó que había sido los dos pequeños _poofs_ que había escuchado no hace ni un minuto, o por que mi cabeza parecía perder elevación, pero lo deseche de mi mente, cerrando mis ojos y abrazando el silencioso momento.

La tomó más tiempo el ganar la compostura, pero cuando finalmente levanto su rostro para enfrentarme, su cuidadoso auto control estaba en su lugar. Su respiración que había sido tan errática como la mía estaba bajo control, mi sonrisa favorita bajo pliegues de preocupación. "¿Estas bien?" pregunto en un apenas audible murmullo, pesando mis reacciones.

"Claro que si, Edward… claro que sí," conteste lentamente, por primera vez oyendo la ronques en mi voz. Levante un poco la cabeza para besarlo suavemente, lento, y el con mucho gusto correspondió. Sus brazos se envolvieron en mi cintura y nos rodo gentilmente, así que termine acurrucada contra su pecho, mi único alivio del sofocante calor que nos rodeaba.

Permanecimos de esa forma por una indefinida cantidad de tiempo - ¿minutos, horas? – hasta que su voz rompió el silencio, soltando en un suspiro. "Te amo, Bella."

"Yo también te amo," respire como respuesta, sintiendo ya el arrastrar de la inconsciencia. Mientras me hundía en el sueño estaba ligeramente consciente de algo suave tocando mi piel, pero el tarareo de Edward me distrajo mientras me perdía en un profundo sueño.


End file.
